


Amusement Park Adventures

by Tsuyun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Just everyone having fun in a new Amusement Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyun/pseuds/Tsuyun
Summary: What will happen when the Generation of Miracles, their former manager and some invited friends spends a day together in a newly opened amusement park? There's bound to be an adventure right around the corner, along with a pinch of chaos and a tablespoon of hilarity to go along with it.[Formerly a Collab with a friend]





	1. Prologue ~ The meet-up [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be a collaboration with my friend HIJAMIYA in FanFiction.net until she discontinued and gave it to me several months ago.  
> 'Passing the baton' - I hope I'll do a good job continuing this Story/Fic.

There were no club practices during the weekend and Kagami just had to deal with it.

The coach strictly ordered the club members to rest off the strain of School and their weekday practices that they’re bound to feel later on, and they had had practice the previous weekends before. But for the basketball junkie there's nothing much to do during the holidays. There's only basketball and maybe cooking and trying out new recipes, perhaps have the first years over and hang out but other than that he had nothing to do.

So when Kuroko invited him to the newly open theme park in Tokyo the day before yesterday, he accepted the invitation without much thought since he had no plans whatsoever. Though when he asked who else was coming, he immediately hesitate his decision.

“Hey Kuroko, is it really alright for me to come along?" Kagami couldn't help his awkwardly irritated expression as he walks beside Kuroko along the side walk. The taller teenager’s hesitation was fueled from his lack of plans and the group that they'll be meeting up. He wanted to come along but at the same time it was a bit awkward.

_This_ isn't the first time he hung out with them; there were some occasions like that 'lucky item' challenge in another park, though that was purely a coincidence. ***(1)**

The most recent besides the practice matches was a few months ago when they were celebrating Kuroko's Birthday together in _his_ apartment.

“You're not the only one we invited Kagami-kun.” Kuroko replied in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

“That's not it idiot! The fact that the generation of miracles gathered together for this is _ridiculous!_ ”

Kagami was quite baffled when he realized he'll be spending time with his _rivals_ for a whole day, outside of basketball and as regular teenagers.

“It's nice to do this once in a while.” The light-bluenette assured him.

“That's right! You kids gotta have some fun now and then right Taiga?” exclaimed Alex excitedly as she popped in next to Kuroko. She was staying over at Kagami's apartment, again, a few days ago. After dinner last night she came across the commercial about the amusement park upon changing the channel and as usual was interested. That was when Alex found out that Kagami had plans there the next day. In hindsight, she decided to come along with them.

“But! We're gonna be hanging out in a _freaking new theme park_ for crying out loud!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(1) - A reference from the first theater audio drama.
> 
> Contrary to Hija's extra long Prologue (Awesomeness btw XD ), I decided to put the sections into parts, just to change the pace up a bit.  
> \- Tsuyun


	2. Prologue ~ The meet-up [Part 2]

Citizens and tourists of all ages piled into the colorful spacious outdoor entrance area, beyond the large welcoming arch that reads as ‘Welcome to Tanoshi Amusement Park’.

Colorful park decors, advertisement pictures, banners were decorated everywhere. Comfortable benches were placed under large theme designed shades in the waiting section and video advertisements were placed on the walls at certain areas. Security guards were stationed mostly near the gates, entry booths and the arch with some patrolling among the customers.

Young children were hyper and excited as they entered, leading their parents, families and friends ahead. Customers lingered around and within the entrance site, either to wait for their turn to purchase entry bands from the booths or wait for the rest of their group.

The sidewalks, roads and equally the parking lots leading up to and neared the park were mildly congested which at most, are customers from neighboring prefectures. ***(2)** There are some supervised parking spaces for bicycles and other transportations like motorcycles and scooters, and a certain rear-car parked among them.

Takao chained up his bicycle to the metal railing near other bicycles and since they'll be out for awhile, a plastic blanket was set to protect and keep the cart clean. Midorima waits nearby as Takao attends to the last safety details.

In normal circumstances, they wouldn't need the rare-car for today since Midorima's lucky item is conveniently a small mood bracelet. Takao decided to bring it anyways, to _indirectly_ tease the green haired by safely ushering him as a gesture for his ‘bravery’.

The green haired isn't one to invite others. _He's_ usually the one being invited, though his usual answer to pointless plans was to decline them. He didn't like the idea for today's events right from the start. However he was quickly convinced in regards to finding potential lucky items.

But Midorima immediately dropped his plans when he found Cancer was ranked fifth for today.

That was until OhaAsa’s horoscope announcer _specifically_ said, ‘..to enjoy watching your many emotions in colors as you spend time with your friends!’

With that, he _couldn't_ say no.

Takao just happen upon Midorima when he was first invited after club hours. He practically begged Midorima to let him come along since the situation's interesting enough as it is. He wanted to take _a lot_ of pictures of ‘Shin-chan and the generation of miracles in an amusement park’.

Obviously Midorima refused, until today. He remembered the point guard had a mood bracelet which he brought into the club room once. He said that it was given to him and his sister from their Aunt as a souvenir. Since his lucky item’s the said bracelet, he begrudgingly called Takao and ended up bringing him along thanks to their trade; a mood bracelet for an invite. Midorima let the others know his _troublesome_ partner was coming along before heading to the park.

The plan was to arrive before nine and they were quite early.

“Hey, hey, what's with the scowl Shin-chan?~” Takao knows perfectly well what the reason was but he asks anyways. When Midorima didn't answer back and continued walking towards the entrance, the shorter teenager patted the green haired's arm, “Don't worry Shin-chan. The bracelet will keep you safe today~”

Midorima shot him a glare as they entered the arch, “Shut up, in fact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(2) - In Japan, the citizens usually walk to commute and would only use cars for long and far destinations though that depends and varies.
> 
> -Tsuyun


	3. Prologue ~ The meet-up [Part 3]

Midorima garnered a lot of attention from several customers as they went among the crowds. To the greenette, it wasn't anything unusual; a one hundred and ninety five centimeter tall teenager would _surely_ catch anyone's eye, he was long used to it. Takao on the other hand was viewed as the guy who's following the tall guy or was somehow stuck with him. Takao didn't mind though, he too was used to the given attention whenever he's around the shooting guard.

It was decided that since the new park was situated near Shūtoku and where Midorima lives, he - and Takao, will find and stay in one seeable place and wait for the others.

Midorima stood with his arms crossed after deciding on their group’s anchor spot; one of the first few shades of the waiting section. Takao was next to him on the bench. “Seen anyone Shin-chan?” The seated teenager asked as he observed the customers around them.

Takao noticed one in particular, a guy who towered over the others and he appeared cautiously shy, slipping away from the crowd in mild haste. When the guy suddenly faced their direction, Takao jerked as the stranger started heading towards them. Midorima also began to take notice.

“Midorima-cchi! Takao-kun! So this is where you guys are-su!~” The guy exclaimed in a relieved tone.

The cheery voice and the greenette's nickname gave a ring of familiarity, especially for the said greenette. When the guy closed the distance and was now standing in front of them, the stranger was none other than Kise in disguise. The model was wearing a denim cap, sunglasses and a light scarf loosely wrapped around his neck.

“Kise!” said Takao in surprise, “Whoa~ seriously didn't think it was you back there!”

The blond chuckled sheepishly, placing his left hand behind his head, “I supposed you could say that it's something I have to deal with when I went out-su.”

Takao snorted in response, “Must be tough on ya.”

“You have no idea-su~” whined Kise as he sat next to the seated teenager.

The point guard patted the blonds’ back sympathetically, “There, there, I know how it is when you just can't help attracting a lot of attention. _Right?~_ Shin-chan?~”

“...Hmph!”


	4. Prologue ~ The meet-up [Part 4]

‘When's the train from Akita arriving?’ - Kagami had cringed at the same question Alex been asking him over and over for the last ten minutes since they arrived at the station. His answers were mostly, ‘Soon.’ and ‘Later.’.

He knows that it’s just Alex being enthusiastic to meet Himuro again. Spending the whole day with both her students in a fun-filled place after a long time is sure to be fun, though she doesn't necessarily follow their group; it’s the thought that counts anyways.

Kagami's excited to meet his brother figure as well. They were both surprised at the coincidence when the older teenager called about the trip.

Himuro was invited by Murasakibara. It was _unusual_ that the purplette's up for it from the beginning. Since a trip from Akita to Tokyo was ‘ _bothersome’_ for someone like Murasakibara. When asked, he said that he wanted the snacks found in amusement parks and besides, the park was recently established. So somehow he'd got interested without anyone convincing him.

 

Awhile later the train finally greets the station with a screeching halt.

The passengers exited the linear transport and in no time Himuro was seen exiting with the purplette who ducks below the shorter doors. They later found their awaiting companions and all they have to do is to look for Kagami.

As they approached, Alex was quick to sling her right arm over Himuro's shoulders, (“Yo! Tatsuya! You doin' alright?”). She happily greeted the teenager caught in her grasp. (“Yeah, it's been awhile Alex.”) The teen chuckled as he replied.

He turned to Kagami who smiled, “Hey Tatsuya!”

Himuro gently smiled back, “Hey Taiga.”

“Morning~” came Murasakibara's drawl. He stuffed some potato chips into his mouth and loud crunches were heard as the rest of the group beholds the tall teenager.

Kuroko greeted his former team mate and his sudden appearance slightly shocked both Kagami and Himuro. The power forward realizes then that his awareness of the shadow slipped away when the train arrived.

“Oh! Morning Kuro-chin~ Want some?” The purplette sluggishly forwarded his snack to the light-bluenette who gently declined and added that the giant shouldn't spoil his appetite, even if he had a black hole of a stomach like Kagami. The purplette's motivation _is_ the park's food and snacks supply but he often loses himself to his eating habits. And it seemed that Himuro didn't even know Murasakibara brought a snack with him. The purplette likely fell asleep on the way here.

Murasakibara blinked once he remembered, “Ah! That's right.” He went around Kuroko then places both his large hands on the light-bluenette's shoulders, the packet still in his right, “Let's go then~ to the park for more snacks~”

“Oh! I like your attitude! (Let’s go boys!~)” Alex shouted as she pumps her fist into the air. She began leading ahead and Kuroko followed after alongside Murasakibara who quickly finishes the packet. Kagami and Himuro kept to the rare, exchanging casual talk along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Speeches with (“__”) are in English.
> 
> -Tsuyun


	5. Prologue ~ The meet-up [Part 5]

Takao seeks the rest of their group out over at the western side of the entrance area, claiming his hawk-eye ability will come in handy - especially when it comes to finding Kuroko, while Midorima went searching among the other shades of the waiting section. And Kise was left to ‘keep watch’ of the anchor spot.

The pouring of customers went steady for awhile. They came and go quickly at the entry booths and the amount of customers beyond the park’s gates is getting bigger. Kise hoped everyone gets here quickly; he's getting more and more excited. Though, he’s being extra careful, the blond wouldn't want to ruin the fun _nor_ be left out of the group due to his growing fan base.

Personally he's really looking forward for today since he'd been busy with his modeling work. Now it's a perfect time to relax and have some fun and what _better_ _way_ than the new amusement park!

“Ah! Ki-chan!”

Kise lifts his gaze from his phone and saw Momoi with Takao coming over. He stood before waving at the pinkette, “Momo-cchi! Over here-su!~” ***(3)**

As he escorts Momoi, Takao cheerfully claimed he’s one point ahead of Midorima.

The pinkette gratefully sat next to Kise with a sigh, “Its sure is better to go on foot because of the traffic jam but it's more crowded than I expected.”

The blond gave a nod in agreement, “No Kidding-su.”

“Oh yeah, Momoi-san.” Takao began, “You were alone when I first found you right? Where's Aomine?” ***(4)** Since the two childhood friends live close to one another they’ll likely arrive together but during their encounter the tanned teenager was nowhere to be seen.

The pinkette tiredly huffs, “That's what I want to know too. When we got here, we got separated in the crowd.”

“Eh?!” Kise and Takao gaped in shock.

 

As they went through the entrance, the surrounding customers were in awe and wonder at the group of _tall teenagers_ \- especially the tallest - and the beautiful skipping foreigner. Some students and sports fans who recognize them specifically, are chatting about their appearance in the theme park among others.

Alex had practically jumped at the sight of the large welcome arch, “Whoa! We're here!”

Murasakibara blinked at the arch’s splashes of colors and patterns, “Their colors remind me of lollipops Muro-chin~” The teenager dreamily muses on as he was being pulled away by Himuro, “Can we get some later?”

“ _Later_ , Atsushi. For now, let's meet up with the others.” Himuro easily assured the giant and he laxly replies with a dragged ‘Ok~’.

The enthusiasm of the bustling sea of customers slowly began to rub off of Kagami who felt astonished by the atmosphere.

Then a thought suddenly came to him, worrisome and cautioning, as they went further into the crowd.

“Hey Kuroko, stick close--”

When Kagami turned, there wasn't anyone there. The empty space soon got chased away by a little girl happily running ahead, followed by her sister then their Mother.

“Y-you can't be serious!!” Kagami finds himself stuttering, dreading the situation they now had on their hands.

Himuro notices Kagami froze behind them so he turned and approached the taller teenager. The Purplette stopped and so did Alex.

“Taiga? Are you alright?” he asked.

“..K-k-… _Kuroko's disappeared_ _again!_ ”

 

Midorima was on his way back when he heard the fuss coming from their group’s shaded bench. The voices he recognized as being Kise and the other as Takao who probably return some time ago. Knowing them, it must be something troublesome. So he went and asks as he turned towards the front and quickly realizes Momoi was there with them.

“Midorin!~”

While the other two take notice of the greenette, he asked what they were discussing about, and Momoi replies with a dejected frown, “It's Dai-chan. We got separated in the crowd.”

Midorima huffed, “That’s quite like Aomine in fact.”

“I know but that's not it. Dai-chan's actually wasn't skipping out, even though he complained a lot.” Momoi knows her childhood friend does prefer sleeping in during the holidays, but since they haven’t been in an amusement park for a long time - why the heck not? He's bored anyways.

“How about Aomine-cchi’s phone-su? We can call him!”

“It might work if Dai-chan _did_ actually bring his phone.”

“Eh?! He didn't?!”

Takao grinned, “Well shall we go look for the lost child?”

“In fact, it's a few minutes before nine. The rides will open at nine-fifteen in fact.”

“Yeah and everyone's still not--” Kise's eyes flickered to the side and immediately widened in surprise, “Ah!”

“Good morning.”

Midorima flinched at the voice _and_ the general aura emitting from the person that suddenly appeared next to him.

“Akashi-cchi!”

As the crimson haired captain acknowledged them, Midorima quietly scrambled to regain his composure by pushing up his glasses. Takao snickered and by the way he was smirking, Midorima knew that he noticed. Akashi did too but he kept it to himself.

“Don't worry; the others will be here soon enough.” Akashi reassured them, and it felt like an absolute _guarantee_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(3) - Momoi obviously could see through Kise's disguise.  
> *(4) - It’s not known how Takao calls Momoi by. Just went with the likely one. They interacted before in the third theater audio drama but never we heard how Takao refers to her.
> 
> -Tsuyun


	6. Prologue ~ The meet-up [Part 6]

Searching for Kuroko in a crowded area was like trying to find an _invisible_ needle in a haystack of people. You wouldn't know you've found him unless he speaks up, almost always during the least you’d expect it. That is, _if_ you could hear Kuroko among the hustle and bustle of the other customers, given how soft-spoken he is.

The park _officially_ opens at nine-fifteen and the search could stretch on far longer.

Kagami carefully looked everywhere in the area with Himuro, Alex went among the women and children, and along the way Murasakibara lazily scanned heads below his line of sight. They later head towards the waiting area where the purplette noticed something crimson amidst the crowds in front of them.

Upon reaching the waiting section, they _instead_ found the rest of their group.

“Aka-chin~ Everyone~~” Murasakibara casually called out to them.

Kise stood in surprise, “Murasakibara-cchi! Kagami-cchi, Himuro-san and Alex-san!”

“It's _just_ like what Akashi said.” Takao muttered in bewilderment.

“Hey, uhh…sorry for being late.” Kagami scratched the back of his head.

The purple haired pouts, “It's Kagami's fault we're late in the first place.”

Kagami shot the giant a glare, “S-shut up!”

“We had a little bump on the way here.” Himuro piped in.

“That's understandable.” said Akashi, “But it looks like we're missing two others.”

“Oh yeah--wait, _two?_ ” Kagami stopped, confused at Akashi’s conclusion.

“Now that you've mention it, Where's Kuroko-cchi?!”

“Tetsu-kun's missing too?!”

“...Hah?!”

From the bench, Takao giggled to himself, “The case...heehee…of the two lost children whose...ahaha…late for their play time~”

“Allow me to summarize the situation. Aomine got separated from Momoi and Kuroko disappeared again, correct?”

The way Akashi calmly noted the setbacks was like stating the obvious, like he _knew_ it were to happen from the start. Only the members of the generation of miracles and their former manager shrugged and accepted it quicker than the others as they’re used to Akashi's predictions.

“Then what're we gonna do Akashi-cchi?”

“Well to solve this, we shouldn't send everyone out to look for them.”


	7. Prologue ~ The meet-up [Part 7]

Aomine closely kept to himself as he entered unfamiliar yet _familiar_ areas. The dark-bluenette was walking near some pillars adjacent to the shaded line of entry booths. He encountered those pillars three times while he's searching for the pinkette and two more when he decided to find the others. He'd been going around in circles and that greatly annoyed him. “Tch! Dammit it! Where the heck did Satsuki go? I was only gone for a few minutes to check out some babes and she just up and left me behind!” he grumbled.

“Hello.”

The tanned teenager jumped at the voice and the owner that appeared in front of him from behind one of the pillars.

“Gah!! T-tetsu?! Since when did you..!?”

“Um…for a few minutes, I think. Good morning Aomine-kun.”

The dark-blunette sighs, if the shadow's here that would mean Kagami's here, with the rest of their party. He's still irritated at the fact that his irritable rival's coming with them. But when he looked over behind Kuroko there was no one that he'd at least recognized.

“Are you lost?” Kuroko asked when Aomine glanced at the nearby crowd. The dark-bluenette shrugged, “I guess, who wouldn't in this crowded place? You're lost too aren't you Tetsu?”

“..Yes but not all that much before.”

Aomine blinked, “Hah?”

“I could still see them when they tried to find me but when I called out, no one heard me.” Kuroko continued in his usual monotone.

“Heh, figures. What time is it anyways?”

Kuroko blinked as he examines his watch, “It's around nine-five minutes.”

“This is bad...The rides will open soon right?”

“Yes.”  
  


“ **HA!!** _Found them!~_ ”

Aomine jerked and Kuroko merely blinked at the sudden shout likely directed towards them.

Takao came strolling over a few feet away with a big grin plastered across his face. He had just escaped the crowd and was followed by Kagami and Momoi.

“Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun!” The pinkette cried in relief.

Takao walked along in a sing song voice, “So this is where you kids are!”

“Don't go disappearing like that _again_ idiot!” grumbled Kagami when they reached the two.

Kuroko downcast his view as he apologizes. Kagami assured him that he's glad to have found him nevertheless. He’d then find himself glaring at Aomine who was already glaring back at him.

“ _Kagami…_ ”

“ _Aomine…_ ”

“Geez! Now's not the time you guys!” Upon sensing an impending argument, Momoi exasperatedly stepped in between them.

“Heehee~ Let's go. The others are waiting and we're already burnin' day light!” said Takao with a gleeful tone.

“Yeah! I'll watch over Tetsu-kun and Kagamin could watch Dai-chan!”

Aomine scoffed, “ _No thank you!_ I don't need this guy watchin' me! How annoying.”

“The heck?! Keh! He couldn’t even take care of himself!” spat Kagami and they both continued glaring at each other.

Takao chuckled again before leading the way, the others following closely behind.

~:##:~

In heed of the setbacks, Akashi's plan was for them to split into three groups.

Group A would be in charge of finding and bringing them back. The group consisted of Takao, Kagami and Momoi. The point guard made use of his ‘hawk eye’ ability to find them with help from Momoi. She knew Aomine enough to know where he would go in a specific area and more or less with Kuroko. On the other hand, Kagami could keep an eye out on them _and_ on Aomine when they return, all due to the magnitude of their rivalry; not wanting to lose to the other meaning they won't stay away from each other.

Group B consists of Akashi and Alex who’s in on her own but will hang around the group whenever she pleases. They went to one of the shorter lines to the entry booths before the rush hour customers could pile in. In the early planning’s for today, Akashi was preferred to take charge of the entrance fees that everyone will contributed in. He was surprised at first but dutifully accepted the responsibility.

Lastly, Group C, the rest of their group, will be waiting nearby, close enough for group B to spot them beyond the crowded lines.


	8. Prologue ~ The meet-up [Part 8]

Group A made it through in no time and soon reunites with group C. Momoi asks how group B’s faring and Midorima replied that it'll be their turn in just a few more customers.

Over a few lines ahead, the taller teenagers could see the light-blond haired woman talking to Akashi from behind her. Being the courteous person that he is, he let the older woman go first.  


Meanwhile, although Midorima kept to himself he’s frequently bothered by Takao, Kise and Momoi who’s also keeping an eye on the two power forwards. The greenette’s mood bracelet glowed with reddish-orange, signaling his annoyance.

Kagami and Aomine were having some disagreements with one another about a street ball match weeks before.

Both Himuro and Kuroko quietly observed everyone in amusement - Takao and Kise made sure not to let the light-bluenette out of their sight.

Murasakibara yawns and looked bored for the most part.

 

A few minutes later, it’s Alex's turn at the counter. She cheerfully paid one entry fee for the adult's budget and as it was being processed, she asked various questions to the booth manager who sweat dropped at her vibrant enthusiasm. Alex then retrieved her entry band but stayed to accompany Akashi.

The entry fee for teenagers is lesser than that of an adult's but in terms of each individual participant, it greatly doubled. Thankfully a special condition was given to everyone in each age category where they could have a _ten percent_ _discount_ if their group consists of ten or more people.

The bands given to a party differs from the others and is labeled with codes to signify which group they're in. As an extra for a party with ten or more members, they will be given certain discounts at the food courts, though it depends with each one.

At first their group had a total of nine up to the day itself. It was out of _pure luck_ that they become ten, thanks to Takao.

After giving the discount payment, the booth manager asked if they were first comers while she processed the exchange to the computer. A machine then prints out the group version of the entry bands.

“Yes, we got time off in the weekends so we're spending them with our companions.” Akashi firmly replied.

“I see. Hmm..six, eight, ten. Here you go ten entry bands. Enjoy your day, dear customers.” The young booth attendant smiled her happy service smile as she carefully laid the entry bands on the counter. Akashi smiles politely and thanks her as he gathers them.

She immediately blushed, charmed by his gesture. He bid her farewell and her eyes followed the retreating crimson haired teenager with the accompanying blond woman. It then took her a few seconds to respond to the next customer in line.


	9. Prologue ~ The meet-up [Part 9] END

When group B finally walked out of the entry booths, everyone piled in and _carefully_ receive their bands from Akashi.

Kagami easily worked around his wrist to connect the sticker’s end to the other. Kuroko was a bit confused with it so the red-black haired teenager helped his partner out after he did his.

Aomine seemed to have trouble with the band since he kept cursing under his breath. He later managed to instead stick the sticker on his skin with a bit of the other end. Momoi urged the sloppy Aomine to let her fix his and he did so with much reluctance.

Kise takes his camera out and began taking pictures of his band and of the others tying theirs, either blatantly or by surprising them.

Himuro and Takao had no problems while Midorima on the other hand was hesitant to tie the band on either his left or right wrists. In the end with Momoi pursuing him, the greenette tied the band to his right hand, while trying to ignore the light giggles coming from Takao. ***(5)** The point guard made sure to take a picture of it later.

From behind the group, Murasakibara had some trouble peeling the sticker. It proved to be a challenge since he couldn't tend to small let alone really thin objects. Akashi noticed and went over to help the purplette. It’s a bit tight but it had enough space for the band to move around his wrist.

After everyone finished, they head towards the park's gates and each of them slide the entry band's bar-code to the scanner. Alex went first then the group of ten teenagers followed after her. The confirmation ring of the scanner was different with the group's entries.

After the formalities, they finally, officially, entered the new Tanoshi amusement park!

The ‘hyper’ and ‘cheery’ members of their group howled in excitement while taking in the new scenery before them.

Kagami sighs, “It’s gonna get chaotic…” he mumbled.

Kuroko who walked next to him softly smiles in response, “It may be so, but I’m looking forward on how the day would go together with everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(5) - Both Midorima’s wrists are occupied with the entry band - right - and his mood bracelet - left. 
> 
> I was watching MAMA 2017 live which explains why uploading the parts was a bit slow ^^;  
> See you in the Prologue of the first Ride!  
> And here is the Original-->(Minus the brackets) https://(www.fanfiction.net)/s/(11808491)/1/(Amusement-Park-Adventures)  
> Please support Hijamiya whenever and however you can! :)  
> -Tsuyun


	10. First ~ Before ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins!!  
> What will their first ride be? :3

“What do you two think it is?” Alex asked, crossing her arms.

To Alex’s left, “It could be a squirrel but the tail’s too small and not puffy enough.” Momoi replied with a thoughtful look.

To Alex’s right, “It seemed like a chipmunk to me, with those stripes goin’ down its back.” came Takao, cupping his chin with his thumb and index finger.

The trio was blatantly observing the presumed ‘squirrel-chipmunk’, suit and top hat wearing mascot to the side whose greeting and interacting with the kids and their parents visiting the playground. While another staff member supervised the entry band confirmations situated at the playground’s gate.

Due to the sight of two teens with a foreigner adult in the middle watching the mascot with such intent, some other park goers’ attention lingered on them as they pass through.

And they are _currently_ just several walks from the entrance.

On the other hand, Kise wasn’t going to let the picture opportunity go to waste. From a distance he took a few flashes at the three, even when Takao decided to take his phone out and took a picture of the mascot. The blond was mildly surprised when said teenager suddenly turned around and snaps a picture of him as well, with a peace sign.

“What the heck are they doing?” mumbled Kagami.

The others were marveling at their surroundings a few feet away, loitering near the park’s map board and sign post while awaiting their ‘distracted’ companions.

The amusement park had a castle-courtyard theme with a forest-garden feel. Many of the park’s infrastructure and designs are based off old European mansions, villages, transportations and myths. Even stone brick floors, and their pathways around the area leads up to the rides’ enclosures. In addition to the park’s mascots, benches, side lamps; many other amenities had a classic style with a woodsy decoration.

“Whoa look at that!” exclaimed Aomine, eyeing the distant looming figure of the park’s drop-tower. “Awesome~~ I wouldn’t mind riding that first.”

“ _That?~_ That’s a real pain.” whined Murasakibara from behind him. “Don’t you dare bring me along, Mine-chin. I’ll crush you.” He finished with a glare.

Aomine shrugged, “Eh I don’t even expect you to come today anyways so why would _that_ be any different?”

The purplette narrowed his eyes, feeling irritated, “What’s that supposed to mean!?”

_‘You’re no different Aomine.’_ Kagami thought as he watched the two’s petty argument. _‘Well, I’m no different either.’_  

To keep himself busy Kagami observes the pendulum ride with a pirate ship theme down the road. He still couldn’t believe he’s going to hang out with the generation of miracles - _alongside_ his best friend/basketball partner, former master, brother figure, Shūtoku’s point guard and the generation of miracle’s former manager, _but still_ …

Next to the fidgeting Kagami, Kuroko quietly observed the Ferris wheel which had a windmill motif in the distance. Akashi joins him and they both began musing about their visit.

Simply put, with Kuroko and his mother’s lack of presence, his family avoided amusement parks in his childhood, when the light-bluenette couldn’t even speak up whenever he got lost. As he grew older visits rarely occurred thus the first one, in his teens, at the other park was very eye-opening for him. ***(1)** As for Akashi, he was simply too busy with his studies and duties to be able to set some time for a trip to any kind of park. Yet, he read up on them nonetheless.

“It’s good that I…we, have the time today.” He said, glancing at Kuroko who nodded in agreement. “Yes.”

“There, there Atsushi.”

Both Akashi and Kuroko turned to their right and saw Himuro patting the agitated Murasakibara’s arm, “It’s still early you know.”

The shadow and the crimson haired gave each other a look before the former asked, “You don’t fancy that place do you Murasakibara-kun?”

“Nope!” The purplette said with finality. “Seriously, you guys can go there for all I care.” He muttered under his breath.

“Then what do you prefer in fact?” Midorima piped in from behind him. Murasakibara turned and pointed towards somewhere near the children’s playground. “That.” There was a small but growing line from the gestured ride’s enclosure and it seems that it’s also connected to the playground. Akashi observed, and concluded it’s what they would call a merry-go-round or carousel, taking his past and present knowledge into account, especially the advertisements _and_ specifically Tanoshi amusement park’s.

“Yep, it is.” The purplette nodded contently, “Aka-chin, have you been to one before?”

Akashi lifts his gaze towards the other, “No. Well in actuality, I’ve never been to an amusement park before.”

His statement baffled Himuro, “Really? You haven’t?” The crimson haired gave a slight nod at the older teenager, confirming his suspicions.

“Let’s go there later, it’s really relaxing you know~” Murasakibara assured and Akashi agrees to keep it in mind.

“Midorima-kun, you never went to one either have you?” Kuroko piped in out of nowhere, blankly staring at the said greenette who jerked aback, “Kuroko?! When did you?!” Almost immediately, his mood bracelet turned a yellowish-orange. He then pushed up his glasses when the other three turned to him with varying looks.

“Ehh?~ Mido-chin too?”

Midorima grunted under his breath, “ _Technically_ , in fact.” He began. He explained that he’s only ever interested in amusement park’s arcades and their material prizes. This reminded Kuroko of that one tiger plush Midorima pursued from Kagami last year. ***(2)**

And as if on cue, Kagami’s voice ranged next to them. He was calling out to the trio who’re meanwhile posing with the mascot, while Kise took pictures with his camera and Takao’s phone. It’s about time they decide where they should go first.

After biding the 'mildly-flustered-by-all-the-staring-from-before’ mascot goodbye; Kise, Alex, Momoi and Takao walked back to the group.

As soon as he could, Kise showed Kagami the picture he took of the teenager when he stood next to the sign post. He was blinking in the photo and his half-lidded eyes made Kagami appear sleepily-irritated. This was after they took a group photo around the map board, as suggested by Alex, and before they encountered the mascot.

Surprised and a bit embarrassed, the red-black haired exclaimed, “Hey! I thought I told you to delete that!!”

Kise quickly rebuked that he’ll see after the day was over.

“Right!” Alex stood up front with her hands on her hips, catching the others’ attention, “Now what should we do first? I’ll go with you guys on this one!” she said with a grin.

“Drop tower.”

“Merry-go-round~”

Aomine and Murasakibara, as expected, glared at each other and both Momoi and Himuro were quick to diffuse the incoming argument.

Alex muses over their suggestions and gave that the drop tower wouldn’t be open until much later and it’s located near the edge of the park and the carousel as Alex referred it by was currently serving a line of customers picking out their seats. She shook her head, saying they should’ve gone there early to which Kagami berate her procrastination awhile ago.

“Kagami-kun.”

The red-black haired jumped when he felt a sudden pat on his left elbow. Knowingly he turned and is faced with a blank stare from his friend, “Damn it Kuroko!”

“What about the pirate ship?” said the unfazed light-bluenette.

“Pirate ship-su?” Kise repeated. “Ahh the Pendulum ride huh?”

Alex snaps her fingers, “Hey that’s a great idea! It’s close too.”

The rest of the group seemed to agree and therefore their first destination of the day…is just ahead of them.

Before they head towards the ride’s enclosure, Momoi calls for their attention as she rummages inside her messenger bag. “Since there are several sitting compartments, we should do a draw for seat partners!” The pinkette announced, forwarding her fist full of paper strips. She added that they should do this method before every ride they’ll go to. “This way, no one will complain about who they’ll end up with. _Hopefully_.” Momoi gave a second long look towards Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima who weren’t too fond of her inaudible ‘accusation’.

“Whoa Momo-cchi! You thought of everything!” Kise commented in awe.

Akashi nodded, “It’s a thought-out strategy Momoi.”

The pinkette smiles, “Heehee~ well everyone go ahead and take your draw~”

“Woo~ I wonder who I’ll sit next to.” Takao said enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(1) &*(2)- A reference from the first theater audio drama.
> 
> To make it interesting and convenient, chapters featuring each characters' interaction/reaction to the rides will be in script form :D  
> Stay tuned for the first pair!, and so on XD  
> -Tsuyun


End file.
